The Chosens
by dAzzLeRs.coRzZii
Summary: A woman is back with revenge. Merlin's Chosens would appear and be trained by their leader.
1. Chapter 1

_September 1, 2019, Thursday Evening_

One night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the year of 2019 a girl that had a hood up her was waiting outside waiting for the right time to appear. She had a smile on her face and she was quite beautiful for girl, she almost looks like a full-grown woman. She waited for 2 years to finally convince her parents to let her come at Hogwarts but she was not going to Hogwarts for her education since she already took her OWLS and NEWTS. While she's waiting let's see what was happening inside.

Meanwhile inside the school a man around 40s was walking towards the big doors to the children, first years, waiting outside to be sorted. One of the children was the mysterious girl's cousin named Lily Luna Potter, the daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, who were teaching at Hogwarts.

She was waiting patiently outside, she knew that wherever she was sorted her family will always love her. Beside her was her cousin, Hugo Weasley also on the other side of her was their friend Kate Rosier. They were whispering quietly to each other till the man arrived.

When he finally arrived he said,

"Welcome to Hogwarts" he said. "My name is Professor Neville Longbottom, the Deputy Headmaster and Herbology Professor. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much asyou can while you are waiting."

His eyes lingering at Lily and her friends as he smiled at them.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor Longbottom. "Please wait quietly."

He left the chamber.

The first years waited for him to come back. While they were waiting for him the ghost of each houses greeted them. When he finally went back he said,

"Move along now." said a soft tone. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

"Form two lines and follow me."

Lily had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor Longbottom led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

Her family told her stories but she never guessed that Hogwarts would be this beautiful.

Lily quickly looked down again as Professor Longbottom silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" said Professor Longbottom as he rolled a parchment and called each names.

Many names passed as it landed on Rosier, Kate,

"SLYTHERIN" the hat said as the hall clapped politely

Finally Professor Longbottom finally stopped on Lily,

"Potter, Lily" he said as whispers started, she just rolled her eyes at that as she seen her father on the Head Tables,

"Mmm, yes, she will be happy to have you there," said the hat

"Huh, who?" she asked

"That's for another time. Now you belong at each house like your father and siblings but only one house is perfect for you, she could teach you many things" it said again

"Slytherin right ?" she asked with a smile

"Yes, Ms. Potter so Slytherin then," it said to her

"Yeah, if my parents said they are okay in anyhouse then fine, besides its where I belong then okay" she smiled at it

"SLYTHERIN" the hat said as there were complete silence as she rolled her eyes

"Seriously, " she said as she smiled up at the Head Table aand saw that her parents were beaming at her proudly

Names past as it arrives on her cousin Hugo who was sorted into Slytherin.

"Welcome," said Professor McGonagall " Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Now let's begin the banquet."

As soon as she finished saying that food appeared. Students were talking at each other. 10 minuets later there was someone banging at the door. As soon as the banging started the teachers sudenly got up to their feet as the doors to The Great Hall opened as a tall figure appeared walking slowly toward the teacher.

"STOP! Show your self!"McGonagall ordered

The fugure only smirked under her hood as soon as she lowered her hood there were gasps of suprise,

The figure was a girl about the age of 13 she was dressed in a dress that stopped mid-thigh, white boots and on her wrist were priceless bracelets, on her neck were 2 necklaces, the other one was a key of some sort. Her curly,shiny hair stopped at waist length, the hair was colored dark auburn red hair with silvery-golden-blond tips, her eyes were strange, it was colored as icy silver-gold-blue eyes with hints of red at them, her skin was pale like the Malfoys, her nails were three-quarters long with silver-white-gold.

"Really, Grandma. i thinks there's no nedd for that." she said as the teacher snapped out of their trance,

"Jasmine!" Minerva, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Astoria, Hermione, Neville and Kris yelled incredulousy

"Yup." she popped the 'p' "The one and only Jasmine Pendragon. Miss me?" she asked as she smirked at them

"I...I.." they sputtered at her

"Aww. Come on Guys!" she said as she opened her arms at them as Harry quickly hugged her

"We missed you, you know." Harry whispered in her ear as he kissed her forehead

"I missed you too, Uncle Harry. All of you" she told him as Ginny, Draco, Astoria, Hermione, Neville and Kris hugged her too

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't aloud to go out" Draco asked her

"I came to teach of course, I teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts and Music of course if you would let me and to your second question, my dear godfather. Mum already agreed 2 years ago but I had to convince Dad too, I convinced him this summer." she said at them smugly

"Of course, you're allowed, I know you can convince Binns to move on." Minerva told her

"But how did you convince him?" Draco asked her

"Don't you all know me at all, I blackmailed him" she saw their looks and said " I blackmailed him into not letting him in the Entertainment or Game Room at the castle of course he argued but I won. " she smiled at them smugly

"Only you Jamsine would do that, only you" Ginny told her as she shook her head and smiled at her

"I guess introductions are in order,"

"Of Course"

"Well I'm Jasmine Pendragon you're new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Music teacher and I'm 13 yrs. old" she told them as they gaped at her

"You're only 13, how can you teach us" A 2rd year Slytherin said

"I doubt you want to know why, don't underestimate me. you'll never know what might happen to you" she responded at him

"Well, continue" Minerva said to the students as the students lead back to talking about the new teacher and the teachers retreated back to their seats

While Jasmine was being lead to her seat between Harry and Draco, a 3rd Year Slytherin was watching every step she moved, he seemed fascinated by her, this boy's name was Scorpius Malfoy, the son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass.

When Jasmine arrived at her seat she felt that someone was watching her and saw that a blonde boys was staring at her, she asked Draco on who he was,

"Oh, you never met my son, I forgot, Sorry. His name's Scorpius, he's third year" he answered her

"Really? He's quite handsome" she said. When Jasmine realized what she said she blushed,

"Really?" he laughed "Of course he is, he is my son after all" he laughed again as she blushed. Harry ask Draco why he was laughing and he answered,

"Jasmine here thought that Scorpius is handsome." When he finished saying that she blushed again as Harry laughed

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh at me" they only laughed harder

"Hey Grandma," she said

"Yes dear" she answered her

"Can you let _all _the Weasley,_ all_ the Potters,_ all_ the Malfoys, Ms. Rosier and Mr. Zabini stay after the feast" she told her

Minerva looked at her suspicious but said okay and asked why, she only answered

"You'll see" she said her eyes twinkling merrily

She adverted her to Scorpius who was still looking at her, she stared back at him and after a few minutes of staring he finally looked away, they didn't notice that the teachers at the Head Tables noticed the staring while Draco, Harry, Astoria, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Kris looked at each other.

**END CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

_September 1, 2019, Thursday Evening_

After the staring contest she brought back her attention to eating as she listened to the chatters of the the feast was finally finished Minerva stood up and said,

"Would all the Weasleys present, all the Potters present, all the Malfoys present, Ms. Rosier and Mr. Zabini stay behind. Thank You! Now as for the rest of you, off to your dormitories."

The prefects from each house stood up and led the 1st years to their respective common rooms. After everyone left the only remaining persons were Jasmine, Minerva, Draco, Astoria, Harry, Ginny, Kris, Hermione, Neville, Teddy, James, Albus, Lily, Scorpius, Damon, Rose, Hugo and Kate.

"Is everyone present?" Jasmine asked them as they nodded

"Excellent, now follow me." she told them smiling brightly

The children whispered to each other wondering where they were going only Scorpius was silent. The adults followed her in confusion. When they finally arrived at their destination which is the Girl's Bathroom at the sixth floor, they were confused as to why they're going there. They finally stopped at the front of the doors.

"Now stand back" she told them as they followed her orders

"Where is Myrtle?" James asked puzzled

"I had a talked with Myrtle and she told me that she wants to go on the other world, and I granted her wish of course," she told them as they bowed their heads

"What are we doing here then ?" a beautiful, soft voice brought her out of her musings, and turned around to look who asked, she saw that it was Scorpius who asked,

"I brought you here because this will be yours, Damon's, Kate's, Lily's, Albus', James', Rose', Hugo's and my private quarters "

"What?" they asked her incredulously

"Oh, you mean you - " Harry said as they stared at him,

"Yes!" she told him "Now let's see, _Muros_" when she said the spell they saw that instead of doors they changed into walls leaving a large square hole, after that they saw that she was picking something from her pocket when she finally found the thing she put it down and pointed her wand at it, "_Engorgio_"

The thing became bigger and bigger and they saw that it was a potrait... a portrait of the Founders, and they gasp, Jasmine only laughed at them and placed the portrait on the hole,

"Grandmothers, Grandfathers" she nodded at the founders

"Ah, my dear great granddaughter, how are you?" Salazar asked her

"I'm fine, Grandpa Sal" she told him

"So, what's the password?" Godric said awkwardly

"Mmm, _Venus _and after the person said the password ask what is the meaning of this, the answer is love" she told them

"Ahh, why this password child, " Rowena asked her

"Nothing Grandma" she smiled sadly at her

"Its him isn't it, I should have let your father killed before he had a chance to escape," Helga told her scowling

"It's alright grandma it's not your fault" she sighed as she said the password " Come on guys, come in" she called out to them

"What did she mean buy that , Jasmine ?" Draco and Harry asked her frowning

"I'll tell you later, " she said as they looked around amazed at what the once bathroom had become it was the biggest common room they'd ever seen, instead of floors it was carpet, a red, white, gold, green, blue, silver, yellow, black and purple colored, it was beautiful there was also a fireplace between 2 windows, the windows were perfectly clear that you can see outside the glass, it also had curtains, purple and black, swirling design. On the right side where the fireplace was in front of the fireplace was couches and a coffee table, there was a cream colored long couch between two short couches that are also cream. On the left side, instead of toilets it was replaced by bookshelves on the sides and a red and green colored long couch and a table in front of it. There was also another portrait of the founders except it was a solo portrait.

"So, how is it?" she asked smiling

"Its.. WOW!" Lily, Kate and Rose said dreamily

"Excellent, you boys ?" she asked the boys

"Its awesome" Albus, Hugo and James said

"Now let's go down," she said as she led them to a stairs going down, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were amazed at how the Chamber was changed,

There were light above so that you can see where you were going. When they reached the first room it was a study room on the sides were tall bookshelves filled with books and on the center was a long table. The floor was also a carpet except that it was blue and black colored, they were amazed to see the books.

"Yes, this is a study room and a library combined" she told them

"Wow" Rose and Hermione said

"The books that you saw above were only muggle novels, muggle books like Twilight and Harry Potter" she smirked when they heard them gasp,

"Wh..what ?" Harry shuttered "My life is written on books? How?"

"It was written by a muggle with seer blood on her. There are currently seven books of your life, each year."

"The books are at your point of view, I read them actually, especially where you lived for ten years" she told them as she told the last sentence bitterly

Harry paled, "It also have your thoughts and secrets. You can read them later if you want."

"Now these books here are the books and journals that I copied from the library." Draco and Harry's eyes widened

"No way, is the Potions/DADA book here." she nodded "Can we have them?" they looked at her hopefully

"Sure, I'll copy it. Now, where is it? Mmm, No, No, No, Aha!" she said this as she was looking through the library, when she finally found them she picked them up

"Now, here it is." she showed them two books entitled _Potions Through the Years: Self-Updating_ and _Defense for Dark Arts: Self-Updating_. She copied them and gave the copies to Harry and Draco's waiting arms.

"Self-Updating ?" They asked together looking up at her as she grinned

"It means that its from the first to the present if something is new it would be written there every information about that particular potion or spell," she laughed as their jaw dropped

Harry and Draco keep saying thanks to her grateful for the books,

"When you told us that this library also holds journals, what kind of journals?" Scorpius asked her curiously

"The journals of every person even Merlin and King Arthur and The Founders." Their jaw dropped again

"Wow, and this is from your library, right ?" he asked her amazed as she nodded to his question

"NOW!" she banged her hand on the table as they jumped. "On the other side of that door, consider this as your gifts" she told them

"There are portraits there and that portraits are the portraits of Lily and James Potter" they gasp"Remus and Nymphadora Lupin"Teddy gasp as his eyes watered"Sirius Black"gasp" Fred Weasley" gasp " and Albus Dumbledore as a portrait to pass through the third room" They gasp again

"No way, How?" they asked at the same time.

"I was bored one day when I created their portraits to give them as gifts to you but I wanted them to move and have their memories, so I visited where realm they were currently in and asked their permissions to give a copy of their memories to me and after I got their memories, including when I met them at that realm, I poured their memories on each person and made them move." she told them

"Can we..?" They asked as I nodded and they run through the doors and saw the portraits

"Hello Everyone!" they said smiling

"Mom,Dad" Teddy whispered

"Mom,Dad, Sirius, Remus" Harry whispered

"Fred" Ginny whispered

They finally gotten their senses and talked to them while Jasmine was watching them at their back, she was so busy looking at them that she didn't notice anyone behind her, "Hello,"

She turned to look at the person and saw that it was Scorpius, she smiled at him and said, "Hi,"

"They're thankful for what you've done you know, " he said to her smiling

"I know"

"I can't believe we've met properly, I'm Scorpius" he held his hand out to her

"I'm Jasmine" she smiled at him as she took his hand shaking it,

"Well everyone, I believe you have to continue your tour" Dumbledore told them as his eyes twinkled

"Trust us, we've seen the third room its beautiful, we also have portraits there," Lily and Nymphadora said, "Jasmine," they smiled at her

"Well this room here is the entertainment room. Muggle things work here like, TV" she pointed where is it and they saw a large TV there "DVD, Computer and Laptops" she pointed which object is which. "Also we have internet connection here it's fast," she saw that a laptop was open, the one she used earlier and got over there, "Wait,"

"Accept." she clicked accept and on the screen appeared a familiar famous people, she beamed, "Danny, Tom, Emma, Rupert its good to see you" she said happily

"Jasmine, where are you right now?" They said simultaneously

"I'm at Hogwarts" she said to them, "And also I have them here only older"

"Wicked," Daniel and Rupert said

"Can we see them?" Tom asked her

"Sure" she turned the laptop around as they heard them gasp

"You look like younger me," Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione said

"Yeah, we know, and we're muggles" they gasp

"You told them?" Harry asked her

"Yeah, I placed a spell on them not to tell anyone about our world"

"Well, guys we'll talk later" there were some protest "BYE !" she said as she closed the laptop "Now lets continue, _Venus_" she said the password and Dumbledore's portrait opened an they saw the most astonishing sit. There were doors at the left side, 9 doors with their names on top of it. There was also a piano, violin, flute, and harp on the left and right side. On the left side was a kitchen, there were a long tables with 10 seats at each sides at the center of the kitchen, there was plates, spoons, forks, and other utensils, stove and many more.

They gaped at the sight,

"Now our rooms are at this side," she pointed to where the rooms were "and yeah," she grinned at them

"You may notice the doors close to each other, but that doesn't mean that your rooms ar small, they're actually big very big, it's enchanted." The children who have rooms here run, well walked for Scorpius, to their rooms and they saw that they were definitely big,

"Wow" they said

"So, who wants to eat lasagna? Anyone." James, Albus, Ron, Hugo, Lily, Kate, Damon, Harry and Draco sat on their seats and started to eat their lasagna,

"Mmm, who cooked this? Its definitely super delicious" Ron said as the others nodded in agreement,

"I cooked it," she said

"Really? I thought you have House Elves?" Harry said and Jasmine noticed Rose and Hermione glare at her, and rolled her eyes

"Yeah, but I love cooking. Relax I pay them 10 galleons a month, proper colthes for everyday, taught them how to speak and taught them manners." They looked at her shocked

"You think I will treat them as slaves, Please" she snorted

"Also since all of you entered here,I cast a spell on you, this spell willl make you keep what is in here a secret you can tell the others about this but you can't tell them about what is inside, even if you are a very many times natural Legilimens and a very very strong Veritaserum can't help you.." beaming proudly at her handiwork.

"Well, Lily, Kate why don't you try Music class ? Trust me it will help you, besides I've seen it." she asked them, her eyes twinkling, they nodded

"Well, now that you're finished. Sleep now its already 11 pm. I'll be at the Entertainment Room." she smiled at them

"What about you?" they asked

"I sleep at 12:30 am and wake up at 4:30 am" she laughed at their shocked looks,

"Won't you get tired ? I mean you only sleep 4 hours." Scorpius asked her incredulously

"No, I only need to sleep 4 hours a day besides tomorrow if you want a lovely breakfast, wake up at six and then after that we can go to the Great Hall." she told them

After telling them that she got in the entertainment room and talked with the portraits, watch TV, and use the laptop. When 12:30 finally arrived she got in her bed and slept peacefully dreaming.


	3. Chapter 3

_September 2, 2019, Friday_

When she finally woke up she helped the House Elves cooked breakfast at their own Kitchen, she was so busy cooking that she didn't notice a person watching her every move when she was done she made to move the food to the table and saw that Scorpius was already awake and Lily following next.

"Oh, Good Morning" she greeted them and nodded as she placed the foods at the table, they greeted her back,

"Jasmine, are the on that the Sorting Hat was talking about?" Lily asked her curious

"Why? You're sorted into Slytherin right?" she nodded "Well then I am the person that Alden was talking about."

"Alden?" Scorpius asked

" His name,"

"Why did he said that you will be happy if I am sorted into Slytherin." Lily asked again

"Well, its not like I won't be happy if you're sorted into a different house, but if I was to attend Hogwarts when I was eleven, I would have been sorted into Slytherin, why? Because for Hufflepuff, too evil, Ravenclaw, too smart, Gryffindor, too reckless and Slytherin, I am the perfect Slytherin. I can be in any house you know but my Slytherin traits outshine my other traits most." she replied

They just nodded their heads at her explanation as the others began arriving at their seats to eat breakfast. While they were eating they talked about their selves and among other things. When they finished eating they greeted the portraits and headed to the Great Hall. Scorpius, Damon, Kate and Lily heading to Slytherin while James, Albus, Rose and Hugo heading to Gryffindor and Jasmine heading to the Head Table. The people who were with her earlier didn't notice what she wore but now they noticed, she was wearing jeans, a baggy light brown shirt with "Love" design on the front and a sandals with 1 inch high.

"Good Morning everyone" she smiled at the teachers

"Good Morning"

They talked for a few minutes before she got up and gone to go to her classroom, she have DADA 1st year Slytherin and Gryffindor. When they finally arrived she nodded her head at Lily, Kate and Hugo. They started their lesson on theories and when their time was finished she had 3rd year Slytherin and Gryffindor. When they finally arrived she said,

"Today we will be starting on Elementals" she smiled at them

"Now, Elementals is a spirit embodying one of the five elements of antiquity. Now what are these elements can any one tell me ?" she saw hands up in the air,

"Mr. Malfoy," she nodded her head at him

"Earth for solid, Water for liquid, Wind for gas, Fire for heat and Aether for quintessence." he said as he smiled at her

"Correct. 30 points to Slytherin, I'm suprised you know Aether only a few know these,"

"Now, Elementals are referred to by various the English European tradition these include Fairies, Elves, Devas, Brownies, Leprechauns, Gnomes, Sprites, Pixies, Banshees, Goblins, Dryads, Mermaids, Trolls, Dragons, Griffins, and numerous others. These nature spirits are governed by the Archangels. Like Angels, Elementals have a recognisable appearance consistently depicted by the archetypal language of art and literature. For example, it is easy to determine if a drawing is an Angel or a winged elemental. Angels have feathered bird-like wings and the winged Elementals have wings that look like a butterfly. Elemental spirits possess supernatural powers and are usually invisible to humans, living among the trees, rivers, plants, bogs, mountains, and minerals. They attach themselves to practically every natural thing. Earthly Elementals are the metaphysical (beyond the physics) cause of earthquakes, floods, gales, thunderstorms, and wild-fires." She finished saying as she looked into their amazed faces looking very interested in the subject.

"Now, who heard about the stories of The Chosens of Merlin? " she saw a hand up in the air " Mr. Potter," she smiled and nodded her head at him

"Well, my parents used to tell me, James and Lily about them it is said that The Chosens were chose by Merlin himself, they said that they were supposed to be nine people in this century, they said that a danger will be coming and the world will be doomed if they don't appear, they said that the danger was a woman who was back for revenge and they didn't tell all about her but they said that their leader, a girl will br the most powerful person in the world, with her mate, cousins and friends at her side they can defeat the woman's army, it is also said that their leader will be the first Hybrid of a Vampire, Lycan, Veela, Elf, Dragon, Phoenix, Angel and Demon, she is a full blood on all of these creatures, she will be unbeatable, her blood is more pure than a pureblood, her blood is considered royalty, she will be the new queen, them and their families would be living an immortal life, it is said that she loathes killing but if it is necessary, she will do it. That's all I know." Albus told them shrugging his shoulders

"Well, 50 points to Gryffindor, Now The Chosens are also Elementals, their leader can control all of the elements in the world, three of them can control fire and ice, four of them can control, earth and lightning, the mate would be able to control fire, lightning, ice and earth. Now, you're asking yourselves if this is true, correct?" they nodded eagerly

"It is in fact very much true, the woman is gathering enemies silently as of today, don't worry while you're at hogwarts you're safe. Now don't tell anyone about The Chosens, alright, it will be very dangerous if the information will be received by the enemy. Class dismissed." she said as the bell rang and she headed out immediately

"Why do you think she let us know about The Chosens?" Albus asked them as they shook their heads no

The day ended faster than we expect, it is now dinner students and teachers were at the Great Hall, all except one, Jasmine, the teachers and students noted that she wasn't there and they started asking were she is when suddenly the doors opened and there she is, she passed papers to James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Damon, Scorpius, Kate, Draco, Astoria, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Kris, Minerva, and Teddy, the paper said,

_At the private chambers, NOW !_

_-J.A.M.P_

They looked at each other and hurried to the private chambers as Minerva said to the students,

"Students, we have an emrgency, I asked that you all head to you're dormitories, NOW !" The students and other teachers hurried to their destination. When they were finally gone the people who received the message finally hurried to the chambers fast, they hurried down the stairs to the entertainment room and saw Jasmine and the portraits arguing

"You need to tell them the truth, dear" Lily told her as the others nodded in agreement

"But I..I've only been here for two days," she argued

"That does not matter, they need to know the truth, especially him, if you don't tell him.." James, Remus, Lily, Tonks, Sirius, Fred and Dumbledore

"I don't care if my magic grows and grows everyday, and if I am in rage." she told them angrily

"But Jasmine, you know he is the only one who can calm you, he _is_ your mate," Remus said to her softly

"I don't know what to do anymore, she's going stronger, her army getting bigger. Minotaurs, werewolves, vampires, giants, and hags have joined her already. Well not all of them but few of them, and that bastard joined her" she sobbed silently

"They're her dear they've been listening." Dumbledore said softly

"Come in, and take a seat." she called out to them her voice slightly shaking,

They took their seats quietly, when they took their seats, they stared at her. She gave them a weak smile and said,

"You heard," she told them as they nodded their heads

"I.." she started but stopped suddenly and then gasp, "No, No, wait here, I have to go,"

Her clothes were all black she had guns, sword and an arrow and bow with her,

"What is it ?" Harry asked silently

"Nothing, I'll be back" and with that words she's gone

"What were you arguing about?" Ginny asked the portraits

"Its not our place to tell,"

They waited for 30 minutes when she's finally back, she's bloody, and they gasp,

"What happened to you?" Draco ran over her immediately,

"Don't mind me, TRIX !" with a flash a white and gold colored phoenix appeared,

"Jasmine," Trix cried

"The potions, go, get them fast," with that words Trix had gone in a flash of light and appeared a minute later with 2 potions,

She drank the two potions as the cuts and bruises finally healed,

"What happened?" Scorpius asked quietly

"Nothing it was just an attack, now, I guess you want to know what me and the portraits are arguing about" she said as she took a seat between Scorpius and Harry, they nodded at her and gave their attention to her.

"There is a reason why I discussed The Chosens with the 3rd years,"

"It's them aren't they?" The adults asked quietly

"Yes, I am one of the Chosens, the leader, the Queen, the Unbeatable, th Hybrid, and the Elemental," the children gasped "and James, Lils, Albus, Rose, Hugo, Kate, Damon and you Scorpius are the other Chosens," she said quietly from her seat as Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders,

"Who is your mate? I know its not me, Al and Hugo because were considered as your cousins, so Damon or Scorpius?" James asked looking at Jasmine as Scorpius and Damon looked at her

"I won't tell -" she was cut off

"Jasmine, tell him, now!, You know its dangerous without him." Lily said as Jasmine snorted,

"Its not dangerous, I can control my self, I - "

"Jasmine, tell him, we only want you to be happy." Lily, James, Remus, Tonks, Fred and Albus pleaded

"You think I forgot that little scene they made, it still fresh in my mind you know," Jasmine said angrily standing up and going over to the other side of the room

"Jasmine, forget that, you know that stupid bint was the one who made the move first," Dumbledore said some of them looked shocked at Dumbledore's language

"Fine!" she said angrily starting to go to the door that lead to their bedrooms, "Tell them the truth for all I care, I'm going to bed" she said angrily as she stormed out of the room,

"What was that about?" Draco asked puzzled while Scorpius said,

"I am her mate, right?" he said quietly as he saw the portraits nodded their heads, "I know because when she mentioned a scene and the girl making the first move it clicked,"

"Who was that girl? Tell me I'll kick her ass," Lils said angrily as they looked at her, "What? I now know why the hat said that she would be happy besides she left out the part that I'm her favorite cousin since I was born,"

"Well, I guess we'll tell you. James, Albus and Lily can control fire and ice while the rest of you except Scorpius can control earth and lightning." Lily told them

"That's all she wants to tell you, she'll be locked up in her room for days at least its not weeks," Lily told them

"Weeks?" Astoria, Ginny and Hermione said

"Yeah, weeks, it was when you know the scene happened, she was just lying on her bed, crying for hours, she took baths, but she was not eating. It was horrible." Lily replied

"It hit her hard than we thought, ever since the incident and when she got out of her room, her rages were almost daily it stopped a month later, that's why I told her no matter that she has to tell Scorpius that he is her mate because we know it won't be long until her magic would explode because of the hidden emotions, it would be very dangerous for her, she could be very week for months, if Scorpius is at her side everyday the emotions would be slowly fading until its gone, her magical core is between 5,000 and 6,000 " shocked " Yes, i know but don't worry once she's out she will pull them out of school and train them. It won't be long now... Wait, i'm wrong she won't be locked up in her room but she would be snappish she's going back to the castle, distracting herself, ooohhh, she's here." They turned to looked at Jasmine at the door who was holding a plate of ice cream eating it,

"Well, you're wrong Aunt Lily, I'm just here to take the laptop, I'll be talking to Dan and the others asking how their film is going. I'll also be taking some the Harry Potter and Twilight because I'm reading it again." She headed towards the door to the study room, when someone was blocking her way, and said,

"Step away, " she said to the person blocking her way,

"No," her eyes widened when she recognized the voice,

"Why the bloody hell not? Fine, I'll - " she was cut off by a pair of lips crashing down on hers, everyone was so shock at what was happening in front of them that they can't move,

Jasmine's eyes widened and pulled away storming out of the room,

"Jasmine, wait!" a voice called out to her

When she reached the door to her bedroom, she was about to open it when a pair of arms was around her suddenly, tears was leaking out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't pull away from her, I'm so sorry" Scorpius whispered to her tightening his hold around her, she turned to face him with bloodshot eyes and said,

"Sorry? You think that - " she was cut off again by a pair of lips crashing down on hers, she didn't pulled away this time but she put here arms around his neck as the tears stop leaking out of her eyes, he deepened the kiss and opened the door to her bedroom, they didn't notice seven pairs of eyes watching them,

The watchers finally looked at the others with jaw open,

"What is it? What happened?" Draco and Harry asked anxiously, they didn't answer them because they're too shock to talk, after a fe minutes James talked,

"Oh My God !" His eyes widening

"Yeah, I know right." Damon and Hugo said

"I can't believe we watched them," Al said

"Yeah, you have to admit even though it was disgusting watching them do that, it was sweet," Lils said

"Yeah," Kate said

"I wonder what they are doing right now!" Rose wondered as they turned to look at her,

"Rose!" They said,

"Ahh, They're finally asleep, after a couple of minutes snogging" The watchers made faces at that "they're asleep and good news is that while they were snogging" They made faces again " he asked her to be his girlfriend and -"

"And what did she say?" Everybody asked her eagerly,

"Seriousley, its obvious she would say yes, and she said yes." she said as everybody cheered,

"I've never seen Scorpius act like that," Astoria said beaming,

"Yeah, I know right and its about time," Draco and Harry said,

"Well at least they're happy," Hermione said,

"I know, we coudn't be anymore happier, my godson, Blaise will definitely be ecstatic about this news," Kris said as she turned and left the room to tell her husband the news,

Slowly the adults started to left as the children were left on their own and they headed to their respective rooms and noticed that Scorpius' and Jasmine's room were combined and they grinned at what would happen in the morning. That night everyone slept peacefully with no worries around them.


	4. Chapter 4

_September 3, 2019, Saturday_

When Jasmine awoke the next day, she noticed arms around her and panicked before relaxing as last night's events came crashing back in her head, she remembered while they were snogging Scorpius asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes, she think that everyone should know by now that they're dating, she sighed happily at the warmth she was receiving from her boyfriend.

Scorpius awoke when he felt Jasmine sighed next to him and smiled at what happened last night, she's now his girlfriend, he'd never been this happy before. He kissed her hair as she turned to look at him with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Morning Scor," she told him happily with a grin as he grinned back at her,

"Morning Jaz," he told her back,

"C'mon up, Breakfast, I'm cooking." she told him as his eyes widened,

"You're cooking at," he turned to look at the time and saw that it was 5:00 am " 5 o'clock in the bloody morning."

"Fine, I'll let you and only you eat at the Great Hall " she told him before turning her back on him, when she turned her back she smiled,

"No! Fine!" He said this in a grumpy tone,

"Hey Scor, I never noticed but this room doesn't seem familiar and your wardrobe and things are here, also mine but my closet," she looked around the room and spotted a door that lead to her closet, " ah, here it is."

"It looks like our room combined, " he told her

"Well, I'm taking a shower then you're next after that we're cooking, Got it?" she turned to look at him and a pair of lips caught hers as she kissed back at him and pulled away, and smiled at him, and walked to the bathroom.

After she used the bathroom, Scorpius followed in the bathroom as she opened the door to her closet, dresses, tops, shorts, skirts, jeans, shoes, sandals, boots, jewelries, hair accessories, hats, outerwear, glasses, and watches would be found in her giant closet she chose her clothes and wore it,

She wore a black mid-thigh skirt, a white shirt with Minnie Mouse' picture on it and the words 'I love New York!', a mid-waist length black short-sleeved cardigan, and a knee-length white converse shoes. She also wears the necklace that has a key on it and another necklace that has a heart and another key on it, a lightning bracelet on her left wrist, and a another bracelet with and 'S' on it, on her right wrist was a silver watch, a pearl earrings was on her ears, and on her right ring finger was a silver ring with and 'S' on it and on her left ring finger was a golden ring with a rose on it.

When she's finally finished dressing she stepped out of the closet and looked at Scorpius who grinned at her,

"You look beautiful, as always" Scorpius laughed

"Why thank you, now let's go cooking,"

In an hour they cooked Lasagna, White Spaghettie, Italian Spaghettie and Oatmeal for dessert they made everyone's favorites. When they got into the kitchen they noticed their breakfast and hurried to their seats and ate their food,

"This is delicious, very delicious!" James said as the others nodded in agreement,

"Thanks!" She smiled at them,

When they were done eating they ask for a second batch of their desert to take with them to the Great Hall and show off, she laughed and them each, well for Scorpius she made another 2 since he insisted and made another to herself, when they arrived at the Great Hall everybody's eyes were on them but they didn't seem to notice. James, Albus, Hugo and Damon were wolfing down their desert as they made their way to their respective tables. Lily, Kate, and Rose were eating theirs slowly as if it would disappear fast. Scorpius was also wolfing down his last one making his way to the Slytherin Table. jasmine just chuckled and went to the Head Table,

"Can you make us?" Draco, Harry and Neville said with pleading eyes she nodded her head as she went to their backs and apparated to their quarters and the other teachers desert. After making them she passed the deserts down to the teachers suprised at the food, when they took their first spoon, their eyes widened as they continued to eat while Jasmine laughed at their antics.

When they finally finished their food they told her that they would eat their food at the quarters.

Today is Hogsmead Weekend she was going with Scorpius. After their lovely breakfast, the 3rd year students and above stopped at the Entrance to Hogsmead as they gave their slips to Neville.

When Jasmine and Scorpius got there she immediately dragged him to Honeydukes,

"Hey, Mr. John, can I have my order?" she asked the cashier politely as the cashier took out her package,

"Child, you still call me that nickname, when I told you to call me John, Seriously. Here, a box of chocolate frogs and birds." John told her smiling

"Ah, but Mr. John, I like the nickname and Thanks so how much?" she told him grinning

"50 galleons, I bet you can already complete your collection dear," he laughed

She paid and dragged Scorpius out of the shop, Scorpius asked her if she had relations to her and told him that almost all of the owners of Hogsmead and Diagon Ally are her father's friends and also told him that she was spoiled with toys when she was young,

"Really? How come you're not a spoiled brat?" he asked her suprised

"Well, I like to read when I was young, I prefer books over toys, that's the reason that my library is bigger than Hogwarts itself." she told him and kissed him on the cheek,

They looked around, buyed, talked and enjoyed each others companies while they were there at Hogsmead. All in all they had fun. When 4 o'clock in the evening arrived, they got back at the school and to their private chambers.

When its time for dinner they wnet to the Great Hall with Scorpius sneaking glances at her that she didn't notice because she was talking with her grandmother,

"Grandma, give them these letters when in the morning, 1 for Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, 1 for Draco and Astoria, 1 for Hermione, 1 for Kris, 1 for James, 1 for Albus, 1 for Lily, 1 for Kate, 1 for Rose, 1 for Hugo, 1 for Damon, and 1 for Scorpius" she told her grandmother sadly while giving out the letters to her.

"Why, dear?" Minerva asked her

"Just do it , Grandma. I don't know when I'll be back. It could take months, weeks or days. I just.. don't know. But please give them these letters." she answered her sadly, her grandmother just nodded sadly at her and pulled her into a hug, only a few noticed the exchanged.

When they finally pulled away, she caught the questioning eyes of her boyfriend and just shook her head. After dinner they went back to their private quarters and do things and finally they went to sleep except for one person.

Jasmine got dressed and looked at Scorpius who was sleeping peacefully at their bed, she looked sadly at him and kissed his forehead and she finally disappeared out of thin air.

_September 4,2019, Sunday_

When Scorpius awoke next morning, the first thing he noticed was that Jasmine was not there at his side, he panicked and got out of the room and saw that she wasn't there. He panicked again and think that maybe she was at the Great Hall so he decided to get dressed and walked out of the room and saw the others.

They went to the great Hall and noticed that Jasmine was not at the Head Table. They went to their respective tables and took a seat when they were seated, Minerva started to hand-out the letters to their respective owners and opened them. Scorpius was curious,

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I'm sorry for not telling you where I'm going but yeah I'm leaving. If you are probably reading this letter, I left. No one can find me. I have to do this. I don't know when I'll be back but I promise you that I would be back. Always remember that I love you ! Bye!_

_Love,_

_Jasmine_

Scorpius was in shock Jasmine left, he only did one thing, he stormed out of the Great Hall and headed to their private chambers crying silently. Those who received the letters looked sadly at him but the letters were not the same as him in fact Damon's, James' and Albus were like this,

_Dear James/Damon/Albus,_

_Pretend that you don't know me. Pack some of your things, you'll be leaving today. Tell Grandma that you'll be gone for the day. Use her floo and call out "Venus" quietly it will lead you to my castle. I activated the runes if you're gone in the outside world for a day, you'll be in my castle for 2 years, you'll be gone until tomorrow. Go now!_

_-Jasmine_

They looked at each other and hurried to their private chambers and packed their bags and after packing they've gone to the Great Hall, people looking at them oddly.

"Professor, can we use your floo its important?" James said to Minerva in a fast voice,

"Come." Minerva lead them to her office,

"Professor, can you tell mom, dad and the others that we'll be gone until tomorrow," Albus said, she nodded

"Thanks Professor" they stepped into the floo, grabbed a floo powder and whispered Venus,

For two days in the outside world, they've been practicing with Victoire, Dominique, Louis and Jasmine for their performance at the Christmas ball. WHen they're finally done jasmine said goodbye to Victoire, Dominique and Louis,

"Go on, you need to go now, remember you didn't age. Besides I have to release my magic soon, it will be very dangerous for the three of you to be here. DOn't tell anyone where you've ?"

"Are you sure you'll be alright, little cousin?" James teased her as Al and Damon laughed

"I'll be alright James, and don't call me little" she glared at him as they said goodbye to her and left. She deactivated the runes and left the castle to release her magic, when she arrived at her destination her magic burst out of her and everythign in her path burned, crashed and so many other things it left her weak as she got bck to the castle for three months she was growing stronger until she her magic stopped growing at November 30. She was the most powerful person in the world, she was unbeatable. She missed her boyfriend so much and after a few days she will see him again.

In those three months Scorpius only ate sometime, his grades were still high but he was depressed about his girlfriend leaving. Everyday he missed her, everyday he was hoping that she would come back soon. When one night Minerva told them that there would be a ball he planned on not going but sadly he have to go becaude she told them that it was necessary for them to come. They could have a date or not.


	5. Chapter 5

_December 20, 2019, Saturday Evening_

When the day fo the ball finally arrived he had his platinum blonde hair in spikes, their family would be wearing the muggle way, when he means family he meant the Malfoys, Potters, Weasleys, Zabinis and Rosier. He wore all white except for the black tie. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that his eyebags were gone and he looked much healthier. He sighed and walked out the room and saw that the girls and Hugo were already there but no sign of the three other boys. He asked Rose were they were and they told her that they would be following them and at that they left not noticing the boys grinning at them.

They got to the Great Hall and it was beautiful he saw there seats and lead them to the table were their parents including Jasmine's were already seating.

Their seating arrangements in clockwise Scorpius, James, Albus, Lily, Kate, Damon, Hugo, Rose, empty chair, empty chair, empty chair, Teddy, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Kris, Nate, Kath, Athena, Poseidon and empty chair between Scorpius and Poseidon. He noticed that James, Albus and Damon weren't there yet and that made him curious,

"Welcome everyone to the First Christmas Ball at Hogwarts, first there will be a band that will remain anonymous as they requested. Let's give them a round of applause." Everyone gave them cheers as they entered the stage they were wearing masks. The guitarist were 2 black-haired boys, the drummer was a brown-haired boy, the pianist was a blond-haired boy, the back-ups were 2 strawberry-blonde haired girls, the lead singer was a dark auburn redhead girl.

The song started, _(Switch by Ashley Tisdale)_ _**Victoire and Dominique**_, _Jasmine_

They turned so that their backs were the ones the audience can see

_**(Switch it, Switch it)**_

_You're out of this world I'm sure of it_

_A crazy intuition_

_You're up and on, you're here than gone, come back_

_A curious condition_

_And then you switch right over_

_It's weird, yeah I know but_

_Just can't get a hold of myself_

They turned around

_Hey, so strange_

_You switched right in front of me_

_Hey, you've changed_

_Not like you used to be_

_Cause you get in my head and hold my heart_

_When I'm here you're there, we're worlds apart_

_So reverse your words, get to the start_

_And switch back to my world_

_Hey, you're just_

_Talking like a machine_

_Hey, I'm stuck_

_On everyone in between_

_Cause you get in my head and hold my heart_

_When I'm here you're there, we're worlds apart_

_So reverse your words, get to the start_

_And switch back to my world_

Jasmine walked slowly towards her family's table

_You're out of this world I'm sure of it_

_A little more than different_

_And you keep lacking, lacking concern of it_

_It's you that I am missing_

_And then you switch right over_

_It's weird, yeah I know but_

_Just can't get a hold of myself_

Jasmine was walking around their table

_Hey, so strange_

_You switched right in front of me_

_Hey, you've changed_

_Not like you used to be_

_Cause you get in my head and hold my heart_

_When I'm here you're there, we're worlds apart_

_So reverse your words, get to the start_

_And switch back to my world_

_Hey, you're just_

_Talking like a machine_

_Hey, I'm stuck_

_On everyone in between_

_Cause you get in my head and hold my heart_

_When I'm here you're there, we're worlds apart_

_So reverse your words, get to the start_

_And switch back to my world_

She slowly walked towards the stage

_Wonder where you are, how I can find you_

_Staring at the stars falling behind you_

_Across the universe, hope you'll be back soon_

_I gotta find a place to meet, I'll rearrange it_

They turned their backs on them and turned around with all of their masks not on them. To say they were shocked to see them playing.

_Hey, so strange_

_You switched right in front of me_

_Hey, you've changed_

_Not like you used to be_

_Cause you get in my head and hold my heart_

_When I'm here you're there, we're worlds apart_

_So reverse your words, get to the start_

_And switch back to my world_

_Hey, you're just_

_Talking like a machine_

_Hey, I'm stuck_

_On everyone in between_

_Cause you get in my head and hold my heart_

_When I'm here you're there, we're worlds apart_

_So reverse your words, get to the start_

_And switch back to my world_

_Open your heart, yeah we're back to the start_

_Open your heart, Yeah, get back to the start_

_Open your heart,yeah we're back to the start_

_Open your heart, yeah get back to the start_

_Open your heart, yeah we're back to the start_

_Open your heart, yeah get back to the start _

They ended the song as they were given a standing ovation.

"Good Evening everyone! I'm Jasmine, that is Victoire and Dominique," she points to the waving girls " that's my cousins James and Albus Potter, " she points to the two waving boys with their guitars on " that's Damon Zabini " she points to the boys waving his drumsticks " and lastly that's Louis Weasley" she points to the boy who was playing the organ. They smiled at the audience and headed back out the door.

After a few minutes they returned to the Great Hall properly dressed. The boys were wearing exactly the same except for their colors and Victoire and Dominique wearing dresses. They headed to their family's table and took a seat. James beside Scorpius, Albus beside James, Louis beside Rose, Victoire beside Teddy and Dominique between Louis and Victoire.

"Hey Guys!" they greeted them with grins on their faces,

"Scor!" James said,

"Yeah?" Scorpius said a little dazed still shocked that he had seen Jamsine in months,

"Jasmine wants to see you outside. GO !" when James finished telling him that him that he bolted towards the doors and on the stairs he saw Jasmine wearing a one-shoulder pink dress,

"Jasmine," Scorpius breathed

"Scorpius, come" She held out her hand with a smile and lead him to the windows, "I guess you want to know where have I been," she turned to look at him as she saw that he was looking at her nodding,

"Well, remember that day I left. I told James, Albus and Damon to be at my castle with Victoire, Dominique and Louis when they got there we started practicing for years and why years because I activated the runes that surrounds the wards. We practiced for 4 years there and two days for you in here. After they left, I knew that I had to release my magic so that even if I'm pissed, my magic won't burst out. I left for another demension and releases my magic there. For hours my magic destroyed everything in its path. After it was finished I was weak I had to go home, I forgot to activate the runes so that I can grow stronger and faster but I don't have time for that for three months I grew stronger everyday, my magic keeps growing and growing until it stopped at November 30. I checked how strong I am and saw that my magic was stronger than anyone including Jacinda. She's also another reason why I left I know the battle with her and her army would be soon. Us Chosens and our families would live an immortal life." She looked at him with a sad smile "I'm Sorry for not telling you sooner." She bowed her head,

"Its alright, I know you had a good reason on why you left." He smiled at her and he kissed her as she kissed back at him. They kissed for 2 minutes when Scorpius finally pulled away with a smile on his handsome face,

"Immortal huh?" They laughed "We should go back," she nodded in agreement,

They got back inside the Great Hall and enjoyed their night.

Somewhere far away,

"Soon, Jasmine. Soon." The woman laughed an evil laughed.


End file.
